William Black
William Black is probably one of the greatest Heroes who ever lived. He is best known for creating Will, defeating The Court and becoming The First and greatest Archon of the Old Kingdom. As he is a master of Strength, Skill and Will, he is the ancestor of the Hero of Oakvale and Theresa, and may be the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone The Hero of Brightwall, and Logan. History Birth of William Black In the days when the people still suffered under The Court's cruelty, a humble blacksmith and his wife had a boy. They named him William Black, and he would become the key to save Albion. Little is known about William's youth. As a grown man he amazed others with the powers of his mind, by which he was able to protect his village and perform feats not a dozen other men could equal. These acts came to be celebrated as the "Powers of Will". Fall of the Court William grew obsessed with the Court, determined to find a way to overthrow it. One night, while consulting a mysterious tome, he was suddenly transported from Albion into the Void. There he met Jack, who sat on a throne surrounded by ghastly figures. Jack tried to enslave William with the power of an ornate sword, but Will fought back and managed to steal the sword before escaping the netherworld. Back in Albion the sword spoke to William. It called itself the Sword of Aeons, and it promised to help him defeat the Court, but only if William offered his soul in bondage. With the Sword of Aeons, William set off to find the Court. William scaled the peak of Ruon, Albion's highest mountain and challenged the Court to combat. The Knight of Blades appeared first, and, wielding the Sword of Aeons, William destroyed him completely. Next the Jack of Blades appeared. They fiercely stuck at one another until William broke Jack's body. However, unknown to most, Jack was not truly slain, and Jack's soul escaped to the Void and possibly took refuge in his mask. The Queen of Blades was the last to face William. For weeks their battle raged across Albion. Mountains were raised and valleys were formed by their mighty blows. At last, William slew the Queen and freed the people from their yoke. They acclaimed William, who now took the title Archon, as their king. Rise of Albion Once he had vanquished the Court, the Archon set his mind to unifying Albion into a great kingdom. His powers of Will were so great that it seemed the world reshaped itself in accordance with his wishes. Cities were built in a week's time and marvellous machines were constructed that ran on Will alone. Through a thousand years of peace, Albion reigned as the greatest centre of commerce and philosophy the world had ever known. The Archon had many descendent during this age of fortune, all of which shared his powerful Will abilities through a bloodline. These descendent were also called Archons. But without an enemy to vanquish, the Archons grew petty and cruel. They called themselves Heroes and used their powers of Will to terrorize the people. The first Archon might have stopped them, but his battle with the Queen and his time in the Void had infected his body and mind with a wasting illness. Faced with this decay, William wrapped his body in golden mail and a royal blue cloak before vanishing. Thus began the corruption of The Kingdom. A descendant of the Archon later constructed a great tower that stretched thousands of feet into the sky. This tower was named the Spire, and it had the power to grant wishes. As soon as the spire was completed, the Archon made a single wish that wiped clean the corrupt world to make way for a 'Purer one' this is told to The Hero of Bowerstone by Theresa. Later, Lucien Fairfax rebuilds the spire so that he may bring back his deceased wife and child. Due to his knowledge of the spire, he knows that he will be stopped by a fourth hero, so he kills the Hero's older sister, Rose, and shoots the Hero through the stained glass window hundreds of stories up in Fairfax Castle. At the end of the game, Lucien kills the Hero's dog, and his family (if he had one) and attempts to make his wish using the completed spire. The Hero (or Reaver, if you wait) then kills him, and the Hero may choose one of the three optional wishes provided. Scythe It is stated in the Tales of Albion that Scythe trained Nostro, the founder of the Heroes Guild. Scythe was said to have appeared in a worn, tarnished gold armour and a tattered blue cloak in a similar fashion as what William Black wore when he vanished. The book greatly implies that Scythe may be William Black. In later games he might appear, while he does not appear in Fable III in person, the Scythe tattoo set can be obtained through gifts. Category:Characters